A Push in the Right Direction
by sassie69
Summary: Set at the end of Requiem. Something happens to Josh on the way home which forces he and Donna to talk. Sorry but I love a vulnerable hurt and angsty Josh.


A Push in the Right Direction

J/D angst

Spoilers: Requiem

Starts at the end of Requiem and then plays out with angst and romance.

Disclaimers: I own nothing and make nothing.

It was with the vague awareness of someone following a very familiar route that he left the Whitehouse in the direction of his home. Josh's mind was full of thoughts and images of the past and worries for the future. He had to do this alone now. He was the future, he and Santos, that was what the President had told him. Gone for now was the cocky swaggering man who demanded the finest muffins and bagels in the land. He felt unsure about his ability to live up to the President and Leo's faith in him.

His thoughts turned to his own father and how proud he would have been to have witnessed this victory. He smiled a little at how his mother had literally screamed down the phone at him and said herself how proud she was and how she wished his father had been there to share in their joy.

Of course she had asked about Donna. He had been deliberately vague not really knowing where they stood with each other. The change in their relationship was so new. His mother had read between the lines and told him to take it slowly and to make sure he thought things out before speaking to Donna.

His smile grew wistful as he considered his relationship with Donna. He had wanted her to stay with him, but he found it difficult to ask her. If he was honest with himself he had been scared she would say no. Scared that this thing between them meant more to him than her. He could admit that she had been the aggressor, initiating all the times they had made love. He had said 'have sex' to her earlier, but he thought of it as making love, simply because he did love her. Did she feel the same? He thought she did but he was not entirely sure. She was not one to sleep around but there had been such heightened emotions surrounding them finally getting together, perhaps he was a safe person for her. He shook his slightly, dismissing that thought. Donna would not do that, not to him. She would never hurt him, not like that.

xXxXxXxXx

Josh was startled by a hand grabbing his arm and swinging him round.

"Hey buddy, are you deaf?"

"What? I'm sorry what did you say?" Josh realised there were two men in front of him, one still holding his arm. He tried to shake it off. "You want to let go of my arm there?"

The man held tighter and Josh was aware of the second man moving behind him. It was then that he looked around and realised he was walking through the small gardens on his normal route. He must have been walking very slowly consumed by his thoughts.

"What do you want?"

"I want your coat."

"My _coat_?" Josh could not keep the incredulity out of his voice. It had just dawned on him that he was being mugged and had expected the men to demand his wallet.

"You heard him pal, take off your coat." The man behind Josh had moved so close that he felt his hot breath on his neck causing him to shiver involuntarily.

Before he had a chance to respond he felt his coat being none too gently pulled off his shoulders from behind. His backpack fell down his arm from his shoulder with the force.

"Hey!" He protested trying to turn round but was being hampered by the position of his pack.

The man in front of him took the opportunity to step even closer and raise his knee to Josh's groin, hard.

The air left Josh's lungs, his eyesight blurred and he felt a rush of indescribable pain emanate from his groin and spread throughout his body. He dropped to his knees unable to even make a sound.

From his hunched over position he was vaguely aware of his coat being removed fully and his backpack no longer being on his arm.

Still trying to catch his breath he tried to stand but was pushed over and grunted as boots made contact with his ribs and his head.

He felt hands searching his pockets and disembodied voices saying words like phone, wallet, drivers' licence and house keys.

As he faded into unconsciousness the words of a long forgotten song entered his head. "They took the keys and she'll think it's me." For the first time that day he was glad that Donna was not waiting for him at his apartment.

XxXxXxXx

"Well hi there handsome. Glad you decided to join us."

Blinking his eyes Josh took in the all too familiar sight of a GW's emergency room.

"Hi." He looked at the nurse's smiling face, and then groaned as he tried to move.

"Bit of a headache there honey?"

"Yeah but not just my head."

"Okay let's get to business. Who are you and where does it hurt?"

"Josh Lyman, my head, ribs and groin." He answered succinctly.

"Well you have a concussion but surprisingly not a too bad one by the looks of things. You have bruised but not broken ribs and there is no blood around your groin. There is some bruising but everything appears to be in order." Her smile had turned a little bit cheeky.

"You looked?"

"Honey you were found in the street and out of it so we gave you the once over." Now her smile was a full on smirk.

Josh found himself blushing and had to break eye contact.

"So Josh, is there someone we can call for you?"

"Donna, Donna Moss."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Okay sweetie give me her number."

XxXxXxXx

Two hours later the police had their statement and Josh was being discharged as long as someone would be able to keep an eye on him for any adverse effects from his head injury.

Donna arrived with Danny having gone via Josh's apartment.

"Josh!" Donna ran and hugged him as soon as she saw him.

"Hey." Josh ignored the pain from his ribs and enjoyed the sensation of being in her arms.

"Are you coming home with me?" Josh pulled away to look at Donna.

"No we're taking you to Danny's." At his frown Donna hurried to explain, "Your place has been trashed there is no way you can stay there tonight."

Josh was very disappointed but did not want to show Donna how much he wanted to be with her. How safe she made him feel. He was still unsure of how she felt and did not want her to feel guilted into staying with him.

"Okay." He was so physically and emotionally drained he thought he might fall asleep standing up. Leaning on Danny he made his way to the car with Donna beside him.

XxXxXxXx

Once at Danny's, Donna encouraged Josh to have a warm shower to help his bruised body. When he had finished he came out into Danny's bedroom where there were sweats and a T-shirt laid out for him. As he dressed he heard Donna call good bye and the door front door closing. He sat down heavily on the bed resting his aching head in his hands. She had gone back to CJ's and had not even come in to say good bye. Sighing he put the T-shirt on and made his way unsteadily to the door, in search of some pain relief.

Hearing noises in the kitchen he made his way there stopping suddenly at the sight before him. Tea was being poured into two mugs and a bottle of Advil sat on the counter with a glass of water.

He stood unable to move as he felt the tears fall from his eyes and down his face unhindered, releasing the emotions of the last 24 hours. Donna looked up from her task her smile replaced with concern when she saw his tears.

Quickly crossing the distance between them she drew him into her arms, stroking his back and soothing his frayed nerves.

"I thought you'd gone." Josh eventually managed to whisper into her hair.

"Come to bed." Donna led him to the bedroom and helped him in to bed. "I'll just get the tea."

XxXxXxXx

Then they talked. They talked about how they felt and about what they both wanted and found unsurprisingly that it was the same. Their vision of their future matched as only soul-mates' could. They talked until Josh's breathing even out and he fell asleep, happy and secure.

Once Donna was satisfied that the man she loved was safely against her she reached over and turned out the light.

The End

Feedback is nice

The song referred to was The Jam's 'Down in the Tube Station at Midnight'


End file.
